


Whiskey Bottles and Fingerpaint

by moveslikejohanna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby!Sam, Daddy!Cas, Gen, Human Castiel, Hunt Gone Wrong, Oops, child!Dean - Freeform, daddy!bobby, family bonding time, look at the little babies, witch hunt gone terribly wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moveslikejohanna/pseuds/moveslikejohanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam, Dean, and a newly human Cas return home from a witch hunt gone wrong, they spend the night drinking and preparing to go back out. What happened when Bobby wakes up to baby Sam and toddler Dean? Come along on the journey with Bobby and Cas as they deal with the tiny versions of Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Bottles and Fingerpaint

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started years ago and just got back to it. This is just the first chapter so it's not too detailed. I just wanted to get it out there and seen. Thanks and let me know if you guys like it!

If Demons didn't exist, his wife would still be alive; he would have a family, a little girl maybe, they'd have the shop and his life would be perfect. But he was Bobby Singer, demons, as well as many other monsters, did exist. His wife was dead and his life was never, and would never, be perfect.

The loud growl of an Impala grew closer and the old hunter grunted as he pushed himself out of the chair and towards the front door. The sound echoed in his head, even when the car was not near him. That sound was the sound that meant his family was home safe and sound.

He had forgotten how many hours he had spent hoping he would hear that sound get closer and closer, to know that the two boys and the ex-angel that were inside of it were safe. He looked out a window to see the black vintage car rolling to a stop outside of the door and the three boys sitting inside.

Bobby felt a sigh of relief leave his body, a sigh that he was very familiar with, escape his lips and he went out to greet the boys that had become like his own sons. Bobby hugged them each, much to Dean’s dismay, and brought them into the house, welcoming them home with open arms.

Dean, Sam, and Cas walked into the house, happy to be home and to be able to have a good night's rest. Dean made himself comfortable as soon as he saw a chair, years of stopping at Bobby's house for advice or just a visit not lost on him. He made a bee-line for the fridge, pulling out a couple beers and handing them out to everyone. Cas stared at his a little thoughtfully, still standing just inside the doorway.

Though their last hunt hadn't gone as planned, Cas, who was still getting used to being human, was still learning how to hunt. He wasn’t comfortable holding a gun, which made his role during a hunt very limited. On this last hunt, they had been after what they were sure was a run of the mill witch, though it wasn't a witch that they had ever come across before.

They spent the night telling Bobby of the hunt, of how the witch had managed to get away and that they would need to go back to town and make sure that it was fine. Bobby slammed his bottle down. "Ya’ idjits mean to tell me that ya left a monster out there?" He looked at them and shook his head. "What happens when it comes back for those poor people?" Cas looked down, feeling bad because it was his fault the witch got away.

Sam headed into the kitchen, starting on some sandwiches for them, using whatever Bobby happened to have in the kitchen. He brought them out to everyone and set the plates down on the table. They ate until they were full and tired before heading off to bed, Sam and Dean in one room and Cas in another. Bobby grabbed another beer from the fridge and made his way to his desk, preparing for a long night of research. He looked through dozens of books of lore just like he did every night. He had fallen asleep at his desk as he usually did and it wasn't until Bobby heard what sounded like a crying baby did he wake up. At first he thought he was dreaming, but then Cas came into the room, wondering if Bobby had been hearing the same thing he had been.

He got up, rushing towards the room that the crying was coming from to see a baby laying in Sam's bed and a toddler in Dean's. "What the hell…?" Bobby asked, confused as to what was going on. Cas followed behind him and stared wide eyed at the two beds. The men looked at each other, eyes wide. They turned back to look at the toddler and baby that had once been adults.


End file.
